Forgive Me
by Tiffany-chan
Summary: Bem...Songfic curtinha de um casal que eu amoEle finalmente voltou, mas...e agora?


Bem...Minha primeira fic de Naruto, espero que esteja aceitavel , e quero dedicar a fic a minha amiga Maite xP

E só p/ avisar...a Fic é Yaoi, caso algm nao se sinta a vontade com esse tipo de fic é só nao ler, Songfic curtinha mesmo

Enjoy

Ps.:Naruto nao me pertence, se nao nem quero saber oq aconteceria xD e a musica é Forgive Me, Evanescence

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estava ele, acabara de voltar a Konoha, estava ansioso para vê-lo mas não sabia qual seria a reação dele depois de tudo o que passara por sua culpa, por tudo o que o fizera sofrer.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

(Você pode me perdoar de novo?

Eu não sei o que eu disse

Mas eu não queria machucar você)

Reencontrara todos os seus amigos, se é que assim podia lhes chamar.Recebeu o perdão deles e da grande Hokage da vila, mas na realidade não se importava com o perdão deles, só queria ver uma pessoa, só queria ser desculpado por uma pessoa, mas sabia que seria difícil, afinal lhe fizera tanto mal.

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much hurt you_

(Eu ouvi as palavras saindo

Eu senti como se fosse morrer

Dói tanto de machucar)

Na entrada de Konoha, acabaram de chegar um jovem de cabelos loiros com sua colega de time, tinham acabado de voltar de uma missão, que ele podia considerar como muito fácil, afinal, estava preste a se tornar o próximo Hokage.Fora recepcionado por um amigo e tratou de perguntar se os boatos sobre o regresso daquela pessoa que pretendia esquecer era real.

-Sim, ele voltou há um dia Naruto-kun! –Diz o outro calmamente enquanto começa a fumar um cigarro. Naruto se limitou a arregalar os olhos, perdeu a fala enquanto sua companheira de cabelos rosa, que ate então estava em silencio, olhou triste para Naruto e se, pois a falar.

-Mas... Shikamaru-kun, você realmente tem certeza de que ele voltou?-Shikamaru fumando seu cigarro da uma tragada demorada e responde sério.

-Sim Sakura-chan, eu tenho certeza, afinal eu o vi... Todos o viram e ele... - Naruto saiu andando de cabeça baixo deixando uma triste Sakura e um entediado Shikamaru para trás. – O que você acha que ele vai fazer?

-Não sei... Mas espero que ele fique bem. – Sorri tristemente Sakura, já fazia algum tempo que descobria nutrir sentimentos de amor pelo louro, porem sabia que este só possuía o belo moreno em seu coração, mas com a distancia do mesmo, o loiro de belos olhos azuis, foi tomado pelo vazio, sua única defesa foi se tornar uma pessoa fria, embora continuasse muito generoso, sua alma fora despedaçada em mil pedaços, ela sabia disso... TODOS sabiam disso!Sakura queria afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, então resolveu começar um novo assunto com Shikamaru.

-Err... Então, como esta o namoro com a Temari-chan?- Shikamaru sorri de leve entendendo a mudança de assunto.

_Then you Look at me_

(Então você olha para mim)

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, sentado olhando o belo lago de águas cristalinas, se lembrava que fora nesse lugar que magoara profundamente a pessoa que amava, fora aqui que eles batalharam da ultima vez quanto ele voltou com a tribo do som para atacar Konoha, aqui, ele lhe dissera palavras arrasadoras, das quais não se orgulhava nenhum pouco.Após receber o suposto perdão de todos, tratou de descobrir sobre o loiro, e soube que este fora para uma missão e só retornaria dentro de um ou dois dias, mas cada hora que passava, a agonia em seu peito só aumentava.

-Então você finalmente decidiu voltar, Uchiha! –Falou friamente o juunin que acabara de chegar, fazendo Sasuke sentir um forte arrepio, Naruto lhe chamara de Uchiha, e lhe falara tão friamente, mostrando tanto ódio... Alevantou-se e pôs as mãos no bolso se virando para o loiro lhe encarando.

-É... Finalmente retornei... –Fala baixo para Naruto sem desviar o olhar, enquanto o outro sorri cinicamente.

-Depois de tanto tempo e de ter feito tantas coisas, a maioria contra Konoha, você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de voltar e pedir o perdão de todos. –Fala ameaçadoramente entre dentes. –Você realmente não presta!

Sasuke sentiu uma dor forte no peito, e voltou a se lembrar da ultima vez que viera a Konoha e encontrara Naruto nesse mesmo lugar.

_"Sasuke, por que você esta fazendo isto? Por que você não volta para nós? - Pergunta um Naruto com lagrimas nos olhos e um sorriso triste nos lábios, enquanto recebe a fria resposta de Sasuke._

_-Por que eu quero poder!Eu quero vingança, e não vou conseguir nada disso aqui ao lado de vocês, um bando de idiotas fracassados!- Por mais que doesse dizer isso era obrigatório._

_-Mas... –Naruto abaixa a cabeça e deixa algumas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos, cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo, volta a alevantar a cabeça olhando com raiva para Sasuke- SEU DESGRAÇADO!VOCÊ ASSIM SÓ ESTA FERINDO O SENTIMENTO DE TODOS AO SEU REDOR, OS DA SAKURA-CHAN, DOS NOSSOS AMIGOS... –Fala baixo chorando. – Os meus!- Sasuke sentiu seu coração se partir, doía muito falar aquelas coisas mas agora não podia mais voltar atrás, sentia muito em ferir os sentimentos dele, ele era a única pessoa valiosa para ele, mas não podia ficar junto a ele..."_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

(Você nao esta mais gritando

Você esta silenciosamente magoado)

-Uchiha!Eu estou falando com você seu desgraçado!- Continuo a falar Naruto sério vendo que outro estava perdido em pensamentos, sentia a falta dele, mas o que ele lhe fizera, todas as palavras que lhe dizera o haviam machucado profundamente, e isso, não era tão fácil de se "consertar".Sasuke o olhava triste, só o que queria era poder sentir Naruto mais uma vez em seus braços, reparara que esse crescera muito deis de que se encontraram pela ultima vez, ficou ainda mais bonito do que já era, porem seus olhos demonstravam o gelo que sua alma havia se tornado e sabia que tudo isso, era culpa sua!

-Naruto eu...

-Você o que Sasuke?Você quer me pedir PERDAO não é isso?- Falou com nojo e sorriu cínico. – Sinto muito, esta perdendo seu tempo falando comigo então, pois o meu perdão, você não **recebera!**- Fez questão de demonstrar seu rancor na ultima palavra fazendo o outro gelar, implorando mentalmente pelo amor daquele que lhe era mais importante.

_I'd give anything now_

_To kill those words for you_

(Eu daria qualquer coisa agora

Para matar aquelas palavras p/ você)

-Sasuke, você não sabe o quanto eu sofri, quanto você foi embora você levou uma parte da minha alma junto, quanto você me falou aquelas coisas, você destruiu o resto de minha alma e destruiu também a minha mente, todos ao meu redor sabiam que você era o culpado pelo que me acontecia, pela minha vida estar assim, pela minha alma destruída, embora eu dissesse que não, todos sabiam que era verdade. –Sentiu as lagrimas se formarem em seus olhos, mas não as deixaria cair.

-Naruto... –Faz uma pequena pausa. –Eu sei que você sofreu e sei que me odeia por causa disso, mas saiba que eu também sofri muito, que a cada dia que se passava a única coisa que eu queria era ver você, ter você do meu lado, mas eu sabia que isso não era possível; eu sei que o que eu fiz não foi certo, mas o desejo por vingança me cegou e agora, que finalmente voltei a enxergar percebo tudo o que eu perdi e você... É o mais importante que eu perdi, e eu não soube dar valor o suficiente... –Sasuke deixou uma lagrima solitária cair de seus olhos, solitária como ele sempre fora ate conhecer o loiro que mudou toda a sua vida.Naruto por mais frio que tivesse se tornado se surpreendeu ao ver uma lagrima cair dos olhos do moreno a sua frente, sentiu uma agonia no peito, um frio na barriga e uma vontade desesperadora de abraça-lo e esquecer de tudo, mas sabia que não conseguiria esquecer.

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "i don't want to lose you"_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah!_

(Cada vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu choro, "eu nao quero te perder"

Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria, yeah!)

-Sa... Suke... –O loiro deixou algumas lagrimas caírem e pegou uma kunai de seu bolso. –Eu não agüento sofrer mais, você despedaçou minha alma, e por mais que eu lhe perdoasse, jamais conseguiria apagar as suas palavras, e cada vez que me lembro delas eu sofro mais. –Segurou forte a Kunai e alevantou o braço o que fez Sasuke se assustar.

-Naruto-kun!Nao pense em fazer isso, Onegai!-Seus olhos havia se enchido de lagrimas ao ver que ele mirava a kunai para o coração, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Sasuke corre até ele segurando fortemente a kunai com uma das mãos que já estava muito próxima ao coração do loiro.

-Sasuke... –Falou Naruto assustado, vendo sasuke segurar forte a kunai com sua mão direita enquanto a mesma sangrava muito graças ao corte profundo que acabara de ganhar. Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso fraco e olhou para Naruto carinhosamente.

-Você acha que eu deixaria você se matar, ainda mais na minha frente?-Voltou a mirar o chão segurando ainda a kunai fortemente. –Sabe... Antes dos três anos se completarem eu resolvi fugir por que só havia uma pessoa na minha mente, um único "culpado" por meu retorno, e esse alguém... –Sasuke olha para Naruto sorrindo de canto. –É você Naruto-kun!A única pessoa que ocupa a minha mente, alma e... Coração!

_Cause you are made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me, baby!_

(Por que você foi feito para mim

De algum jeito eu farei você ver

O quanto você me faz feliz, amor)

Naruto largou a kunai ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke e em um impulso abraçou o moreno, sendo envolto pelos braços dele em sua cintura, começou a chorar como uma criança, deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Sasuke, segurando forte sua camisa enquanto soluçava alto de tanto chorar, e o outro, apenas lhe fazia cafuné e deixava algumas lagrimas escaparem, mas o abraçava com muita ternura.

_I cant leave this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

(Eu nao posso viver essa vida

Sem você do meu lado

Eu preciso de você para sobreviver)

-Naruto eu. – O loiro cala Sasuke com dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

-Por favor... Só me abrace... –Falava baixo ainda chorando no ombro de Sasuke, recebendo em resposta um abraço forte.Eles sabiam que a vida não tinha mais o mesmo sentido quanto longe um do outro, se amavam e precisavam um do outro para sobreviver, quanto distantes tudo era uma farsa, sorrisos falsos, palavras falsas... sentimentos falsos!Mas, quanto juntos, tudo passava a ser verdadeiro, todos os sorrisos, todas as palavras, todos os carinhos e todos os sentimentos mas entre ele um especial, o **Amor!** Se amavam e não podiam negar isso.

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_

(Então fique comigo

Você olha em meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito)

Sasuke abraçava-o com ternura, sentia o corpo quente do loiro junto ao seu e isso o enchia de felicidade, a quanto tempo esperava por isso, e agora sabia que, ainda havia uma esperança!

-Sabe Sasuke-kun. –Sorri de leve olhando nos olhos dele. –Você disse que eu lhe odeio, mas na realidade... – Cora e fala baixo. –Eu te amo e para sempre vou amar!- Sasuke olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado os olhos de Naruto, ele disse que o amava e sempre iria lhe amar, não o odiava como assim pensava então; sorriu como nunca sorrira para ninguém e foi aproximando o rosto do de Naruto, o qual ao perceber a aproximação fechou os olhos e seus lábios se tocaram de leve, começando um beijo apaixonado e calmo que ia aumentando aos poucos; aquele beijo que eles tanto esperaram, a muito tempo, mas agora estavam juntos e nada mais iria lhes separar.Jamais!

Escondido em uma arvore alguém observava os dois deis de que o loiro chegara, teve medo de que o pior acontecesse só que não mais, e com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo triste e aliviado no rosto vai embora deixando os dois finalmente a sós.

_Andy you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you!_

(E você me perdoa de novo

Você é meu único amigo de verdade

E eu nunca pretendi de machucar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entao?Criticas, sugestoes, ameaças?Só peço que me deixem reviews para assim eu ver se ainda posso continuar a escrever fics de Naruto, e de jah agradeço qm teve a paciencia de ler essa One-shot ate o final


End file.
